Kisses
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: A challenge I am undertaking, 30 TyRe ficlets, more information inside. Shonen-AI ahead, don't like, don't read.
1. Default Chapter

It's a challenge from the 30 kisses live journal community. Basically, have to write 30 stories for one pairing, each with a theme from the 30 kisses list. And each story must have some sort of kiss.

My pairing choice was Rei x Takao from beyblade, anyways, here's the list for your informational purposes:

1. look over here

2. news; letter

3. jolt!

4. our distance and that person

5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

6. the space between dream and reality

7. superstar

8. our own world

9. dash

10. #10

11. gardenia

12. in a good mood

13. excessive chain

14. radio-cassette player

15. perfect blue

16. invincible; unrivaled

17. kHz (kilohertz)

18. "say ahh..."

19. red

20. the road home

21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

22. cradle

23. candy

24. good night

25. fence

26. if only I could make you mine

27. overflow

28. Wada Calcium CD3

29. the sound of waves

30. kiss

I am in no way going to do these in order, but I will put the theme number as the chapter title. Each one of these ficlets stands alone.

The url is in my profile!


	2. 18

Title: No Good Mother, Little June Bug

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairings: Rei/Takao

Theme: # 18 ("say ahh…")

Summary: Tau lets Takao know just how he feels about his physical health

* * *

To put it simply Takao was utterly embarrassed as he sat on the floor with the White Tiger X team surrounding him, peering at him with wide eyes. On the bench beside his head the White Tiger sensei was shaking his head and tsking softly.

"Much too short of a whole dumpling, little June Bug," Tau murmured as he hopped over towards Takao's front. He scowled as he walked around towards Takao's back, now on the floor.

Takao had no idea what to expect but it seemed the White Tigers did, at least judged by their grinning visages and Rei's barely concealed attempt to restrain his laughs.

Without warning Takao felt the old Neko-jin's grubby hands grab his butt. The shriek that came from the champion blader's mouth was too much for the entire teams as galls of laughter exploded.

"That's enough!" Takao yelled as he dug his fingers into the dirt of the floor where he was sitting.

Tau moved up and began patting Takao's hips, almost as if he were measuring them before jumping up again and frowning as he picked up a twig. "Say ahh," he ordered as Takao gave him a look of death.

"Come on hun, ya gotta do it," Rei spoke for the first time as he saw the look on his boyfriend's face.

"You're gonna owe me kitten," Takao muttered as he opened up his mouth wide and Tau stuck the twig in. He made several pondering noises as he peered deep into Takao's mouth.

"This one is no good for bearing kittens, young June Bug," Tau exclaimed as Rei gave a hearty laugh. Takao felt a blush creeping up his neck as Rei pressed his soft lips to Takao's cheek.

"Yeah! Well he's perfect for me!"


	3. 28

Title: Medicine Go Down

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG, maybe PG-13

Paring: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #28 (Wada Calcium CD3)

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue me out of my computer, it's my life force.

Summary: Takao has to take calcium pills but doesn't want to. Rei finds a way to help him out.

* * *

"Calcium pills?" Takao echoed as he stared at the short boy who was holding out a bottle to him.

"It's not just any pills, it's Wada Calcium CD3," Kyoujyu exclaimed as he thrust the bottle into Takao's face again. "They'll make you healthier so that we can work on your endurance more."

Takao humphed loudly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "No way am I gonna take any stupid pills!"

"You are impossible!" Kyoujyu yelled back, flustered by the beyblader. "I'll leave them here! You better take them!" He stormed out of the room, past a confused looking Neko-jin.

"Yo Rei," Takao waved at him. "Wanna hit the nearest buffet?"

"You know I do, man." A piece of raven hair fell in front of Rei's face, past the headband as his fangs showed slightly, glimmering in the light. "But I gotta do somethin' first."

Rei crossed over and picked up the bottle of pills. He wrenched the top of and shook it until one dropped into his hand and carefully placed it between his teeth before coming towards Takao.

"Huh?" Takao yelped as Rei pounced on top of him without warning with agile grace and forced his lips upon the other blader's.

Rei slowly parted his lips, forcing Takao's apart and used his tongue to shove the calcium pill into the waiting mouth, and deep into his throat until Takao was forced the swallow from lack of air.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rei laughed as he drew back.

"Why you-"


	4. 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like them so much, so here's another for your enjoyment.

* * *

Title: Daily Rei

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #2 (news; letter)

Disclaimer: Not mine, yaddayaddayadda

* * *

Not a move, not even a blink, that's the state Takao was in as he sat at the door patiently. His grandfather couldn't help but sigh as Takao was up like lightning as soon as he spotted the mailman from the corner of his eye.

The door swung shut behind him as he tore towards the suddenly scared looking man like a bullet. "Any mail for the Kinomiyas!" Takao exclaimed as he eyed the shaky mailman.

"Yeah," he stuttered as he handed Takao the collection of mail. He barely had time to breath a sigh when Takao tore off again. He made his round into the house, dropping most of the mail on Hitoshi's head, causing his older brother to groan in frustration.

"Every day it's the same grandfather," Hitoshi sighed as he dumped the mail on the table. Takao however wasn't paying attention but instead was intently focused on a bulging enveloped, its postmark dictating its source as China.

"Oh, what would we be without the Daily Rei, ain't that right little man."

"Sure thing grandpa!" Daichi yelled as he finished off the breakfast Takao had temporarily abandoned for the letter.

Takao hunched in his chair as he unfolded the paper carefully, his fork digging into the empty plate as the metal clanged against glass.

"DAICHI!" He exploded as he dropped the letter, choosing instead to chase after the monkey-boy who had stolen his breakfast.

That gave Hitoshi the moment he needed to pick up the previously well-guarded letter and hold it up to his face. Slowly he cleared his throat before reading loudly.

"Dear Takao, how I have missed you during the cold nights in China. Just joking of course. The food here is greater than ever. Mao cooks night and day just to fill our bellies and of course I'm still working. But I've never had near as big a tip as the day I had to serve the Bladebreakers. You have to come and visit, just remember to bring your beyblade! Love Rei."

Takao snatched back the letter as he glowered at his older brother. He grabbed the paper possessively as he stared at the bottom where there was an imprint of lips shrouded in lipstick and the words beneath it: _A kiss from me to you._


	5. 15

Title: Perfect In my Eyes

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #15 (Perfect Blue)

Disclaimer: Not mine, so don't sue.

* * *

_"He has such cute dimples and his eyes are perfect blue. You have to meet him Rei! Even Rai likes him."_

_Rei tilted his head in curiosity. "Perfect blue? What is perfect blue?"_

_"It's the most perfect color in the world, blue that you can drown yourself in," Mao exclaimed as she giggled._

_Rei shook his head as he left Mao as she stared out into the night sky._

Perfect Blue.

Rei stroked Takao's hair as he laid there, his head pillowed in Rei's arms. He cradled him closely, a brief smile touching his lips as Takao cuddled up to his chest, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Perfect Blue.

He had found his own Perfect Blue, he realized, as he thought back to his life and the champion blader asleep in his arms.

The color of Takao's hair was his version of Perfect Blue, when he awoke and blinked his eyes, the sun reflecting in the strands. That was his Perfect Blue.

Rei's smile grew as he bent down and pressed his lips into Takao's hair, the thickness tickling his nose as he gave the Perfect Blue hair a gentle kiss.


	6. 20

hyperness: Glad you're enjoying them! And I probably will change that line when I get around to it.

FireieGurl: Glad you like it! And is this soon enough for an update?

Five down, twenty-five to go!

* * *

Title: Coming Back to You

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #20 (the road home)

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were, but they aren't

Summary: Rei muses about Takao and the World Tournament on the way back to Japan with Mystel

* * *

"_I'm coming to see you Takao."_

Those had been the words he had thought as he followed Mystel out of White Tiger Hills. Certainly Japan wasn't his real home, in the most logical sense of the word but he felt like it was.

Anyplace in the world felt like home with Takao in his arms. Takao was his home, and that's where he was headed. The road was a long one, with Mystel prancing and his nonstop chattering but at the end of the line there would be a reward.

But there would also be a challenge. Max and Kai had faced Takao at his best but he never had. He, who had professed his undying love and devotion for him had never been able to prove his skill.

It boiled his blood to the point of explosion. Takao had never been able to fight him at his best, the heat of his love finally taking form in an all out war.

That was what he wanted more than anything else, from Takao: his friend, his rival, but most importantly his lover.

He wanted to take him down in a war of unrestrained passion. Soon he would do it. Very soon.

Rei opened his eyes as he felt the wind tug at his hair. The smell of the grass beneath him reminded him of everything Takao was.

Suddenly a large wet tongue lapped against his cheek. Rei narrowed his eyes as he turned over to see a large dog standing over him. Once again the tongue coated his face with smelly slobber.

"Get away!" Rei yelled as he pushed the dog away and wiped the remains of the kisses from his face.

The dog whined and gave a loud bark in Rei's face before running off.


	7. 14

Nife: Thanks! They're more like ficlets but this one is a bit longer.

Pink Feline: Thanks! I love the pairing myself, and yeah, there are too few

* * *

Title: Dance Kitty Dance

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #14 (radio cassette player)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue. I own nothing but a computer with a bucket load of memory and half the first season on DVD, the new Dranzer MS too, hehheh.

Summary: Rei and Takao clean out Takao's grandfather's attic and find some interesting stuff.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

Takao threw a sidelong grin at his Neko-jin fiancé as he pushed the first box out through the cobwebs. "Cause my grandpa said if we don't he's not gonna help pay for the wedding."

"And remind me again why I'm marrying you?" Rei teased as his grin showed a glint of his fangs.

Without warning Takao attacked, bringing the man that was soon to be his husband in contact with the ground. He pinned Rei down, straddling over his hips as he held Rei's hands over his head.

"You're all mine," Takao smirked as he licked his lips, staring predatorily down at Rei.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Rei's cheek, giving him a slight kiss.

Rei gave Takao a mock glare as he flipped their positions, reasserting his dominance. A whimsical smile passed over his lips as he stared down at Takao as he laid there in his arms.

"Not that I don't mind kitten but we don't got all day," Takao's voice shook Rei out of his dreamy state.

"Yeah," Rei fingered the blue hair absent-mindedly, not quite wanting to get up. Slowly he eased to his feet, pulling Takao up to him. His golden eyes locked onto Takao's and was instantly lost in the depth of them.

Takao snorted as he grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him towards the waiting box. He dropped into a sitting position as he pulled open the box and began rummaging through it, Rei soon sitting next to him.

Takao pulled out several frames and brushed the dust off. He had never seen the pictures before. "My father," he whispered as he stared at the dust-coated pictures. He seemed so happy in the photographs but that was a father Takao had never known.

Rei wrapped his arms around Takao as he fingered the photo albums in the box, pulling Takao into his lap.

Slowly Takao reached down and flipped the photo album, peering at the pictures as his eyes began to tear. He touched the sheets and ran his fingers over the pictures of two small boys.

"We'll have children of our own," Rei whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of Takao's ear. He held Takao's hands tightly as he stroked the tops of them. "We'll adopt if we have to."

Takao leaned heavily against Rei's chest and nuzzled against him, the beating of his fiancé's heart calming any worries he had.

Rei held him close, listening to the even breaths as he buried his face in the thick hair. Something in the bottom of the box caught Rei's eye as he took a closer look to see that they were cassette tapes.

Rei released Takao as he dug through them and pulled one out that was labeled 'wedding songs'. A grin flashed over his lips as he dug further into the box and found a radio cassette player.

Slowly he glanced around, finding an outlet and rushed over to it, plugging the machine in and inserting the tape then pressing the 'play' button. A slow song came out of the speakers as a low voice sang.

Rei ran back towards Takao and offered him his hand, Takao taking it, and pulled the blader into his arms.

Takao sighed as he relaxed in Rei's arms, moving slowly to the music. If anything was heaven, this was heaven.


	8. 22

Title: Ours

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #22 (cradle)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Summary: Rei and Takao have some alone time with the newest member of the family.

* * *

Takao sat in a rocking chair, staring at the empty cradle before him as the infant slept in his arms. It seemed like a miracle as he listened to the deep breathing of the fragile being sleeping so blissfully.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as Rei leaned forward and kissed the infant's bare head. "He's ours," he whispered and he couldn't help but beam in pride.

"Not really," Takao mussed as Rei came around and lifted him into his arms. He moved to sit down, cradling Takao in his lap.

"Sure he is."

"No, not really. He's not even related to us. Rei, I want a child of our own."

Rei looked deep into Takao's pleading eyes.

"I know it's selfish but I want our own child."

"No, it isn't," Rei held Takao tightly in his arms as the infant slept. "There is a way, I suppose, but I don't know who'd do it. It's illegal."

"That never stopped us before," Takao flashed a cocky grin up at Rei.

The infant blinked his eyes and began screaming loudly as Rei smiled down at him. He reached down and grabbed the bottle from the floor, a reach around Takao to offer it to their son. He was theirs, maybe not of them, but he was theirs.

* * *

Note: There is actually a way for two men to have a child, of their own genetics but a host mother gives birth to the child. It uses human cloning technology, which is illegal. 


	9. 16

Kyo Madden: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

* * *

Title: Best

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #16 (invincible; unrivaled)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Summary: Rei does something drastic after too much of Takao's boasting.

* * *

"And the winner of the Japanese Championship is Kinomiya Takao!"

It was always the same. Rei sighed as he watched Takao's hands wrap around the plaque and hold it up. He seemed invincible which left him to wonder why people tried anymore.

No one could defeat Takao and he let it go to his head.

"Rei! Rei! Did ya see me out there!" Takao yelled as he jumped into the Neko-jin's arms, his own arms circling around his boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah, I did," Rei said dismissively.

"He was tough but no match for me," Takao boasted as he rose on his toes and gave Rei a quick peck on the lips.

Takao curled up in Rei's arms and nestled against him, burying his face in the nature smelling clothing as Rei's long hair that had fallen down during his own battle tickled his nose.

Rei held him tightly, his own mind going other tangents. How long could he keep this up? How long before he finally got sick and tired of his boasting?

But then Takao's loyal love, always waiting to jump into his arms like an eager puppy and wait for his congratulations turned his mind back around.

"Takao," Rei whispered as he stroked the hair of the bluenette in his arms.

Takao flashed his crooked grin as he looked up into Rei's face. "Yeah kitty," he exclaimed. "I love ya," Takao quickly sputtered out.

"We're over," Rei whispered as he let Takao slide out of his arms and he turned around and walked away, not willing to look back at Takao's crushed expression. He knew if he did he would never leave.


	10. 26

Kyo Madden: Don't dismiss them too easily! And here's the update!

* * *

Title: Missing

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #26 (if only I could make you mine)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Summary: Takao muses about what went wrong and what he lost after the breakup.

* * *

He had never seen it coming, seen the time when Rei would walk out of his life as easily as he had walked into it. Now after he was gone he was on Takao's thoughts even more than when he was there.

Takao laid in his bed, the blanket pulled over him. There was an echo of an ax falling on wood as the sounds of Daichi working on the morning chores floated up to his ears. He had told his grandfather that he was sick. In all actuality he felt very much that way. But he knew he wasn't, unless being heartbroken was an illness.

He didn't budge from his bed, as his eyes fell shut, no more tears falling for too many had fallen already.

"Rei what did I do wrong?" He whispered to the shadows. His mind went back, replaying over and over again what he could have possibly done wrong. Did he give off the wrong signals? Did he run when he should have stayed?

"If only I could make you mine again I'd make everything right again," Takao let his mind take control as the loneliness swept over again.

He missed Rei already, missed the way his arms held him tight. He wanted more than anything to just collapse into his arms once more. But he was gone, gone from his life. Gone forever.

Takao blinked away the tears that had come rushing back as he heard a loud purr beside his head.

It was the kitten Rei had given him before the tournament, wishing him luck.

"_He's for you to cuddle with when I can't be around."_

Takao held the kitten closely as the tears rained down and kissed its head, his tears falling onto the soft fur.


	11. 4

Nife: Thanks, and I have updated again

Kyo Madden: Thanks, and I feel like updating now

* * *

Title: Missing You

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #4 (our distance and that person)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Summary: Rei watches the sunset and muses about his life and Takao.

* * *

Rei stared out at the setting sun from the top of the cliff he had just finished climbing. He had a lot of time alone with his thoughts since the last tournament.

They were far apart both physically and in spirit and mind but still he missed him. The distance that separated them was now to broad to cross and just like the sun was setting in the sky, so had the warmth of the sun set in their own relationship. It had disappeared in a fiery blaze, torching all that was in its path.

He couldn't forget about him forget about his goofy smile and ready laugh. Perhaps he wasn't meant to forget. Perhaps his rash decision had been wrong.

However much his mind rationalized his actions his heart told him the pain he was feeling shouldn't be there, told him the pain, the dull ache from the sobs that fell were wrong in every way.

The distance that separated them and tore him apart was wrong. But if it was so wrong why did he do it as his mind rationalized away the reasonings. Really, what was wrong or right in the world? Black or white?

Simple answers ended long ago back when life was simple. But that time and place was gone.

Rei sighed as the wind wisped through his hair and lightly kissed his cheek. It was time he stopped reasoning away the distance between them, between Takao and him.


	12. 6

Dark-She-Deivl: Thanks, and here's an update

nife: Here you go!

Kyo Madden: Thanks! Glad you think I'm doing a good job at it.

* * *

Title: Sweet Dreams

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #6 (the space between dream and reality)

* * *

He knew it wasn't real but that didn't make it feel any less beautiful. Takao felt the grass tickle him as a beautiful sight leaned down. Long raven hair brushed Takao's cheek as soft lips pressed to his in a beautiful lasting kiss.

His body pressed against Takao's, their heat rising.

Takao touched the soft face and rained kisses on him, fingertips trailing down the perfectly formed jaw as he was held close.

Then he was gone, gone from his life as he felt himself fall into darkness.

Takao felt himself laying in the dark, reaching out for that warmth he so desired. But the love he wanted wasn't there.

Rei was gone, pulled away from him and now he had to live on without him. His reality didn't seem real. It seemed as though it was a nightmare he could never awaken from.

A life without love was where he was at, trapped in a world between his dreams and reality.

More than ever now, he needed Rei. His decision was made.

Takao opened his eyes and pushed himself from the bed, staring out of his window into the nighttime rain.

It wouldn't rain on his life anymore. He would have Rei back.


	13. 7

Hyperness: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yes, since the 'breakup' one they have all corresponded and I've got one more in this little series to go, I think.

Kyo Madden: Just have to wait! And here's the update!

* * *

Title: Intrude

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #7 (superstar)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue

Summary: The BEGA bladers are tired of the media attention on the breakup so they decide to do something about it.

* * *

"And the world champion still has not come out to tell us what went wrong. Last week we heard breaking news, the breakup between Kinomiya Takao, the world champion, and teammate Kon Rei has finally occurred. Back to you John."

"Why do you watch this junk Ming Ming," the popstar turned to regard the voice with huge eyes.

"It's supposed to be on us. We're the superstars."

"Well obviously BEGA has fallen out of the public eye."

"Well we need to get back in public eye," Ming Ming pouted as she stared down at the blader that dared argue with her. Garland however did not seem impressed. "Isn't anyone going to agree?"

The most of an answer she got was a yawn from Brooklyn, as he lay sprawled over Garland's legs, talking to the bird that was perched on his fingers.

"I know how to find Rei," Mystel whispered past his smiling face.

"Perfect, and Brooklyn will talk with Takao."

"Do I have to," the ginger-haired blader whined as he nestled further into Garland.

"You better do it or else we'll never get away from her," Garland muttered as he ran his fingers through Brooklyn's hair before standing and hoisting him to his feet.

It wasn't that he hadn't put up a fight. It was that Mystel had been very persuasive that Rei found himself wandering around the park searching for a certain 'human jackrabbit'.

However what he saw in front of him, sitting by the stream wasn't Mystel at all and he felt like a complete fool.

He had been tricked.

"Rei," the familiar voice said as he stood and turned around, his brown eyes full of hurt and anger as the wind ruffled the blue hair. "Brooklyn told me you'd be here."

Rei froze in his spot, he could almost feel the anger radiating off Takao. And that only meant one thing. He was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Why Rei? Why?" Rei could almost hear the sobs threatening to break loose from Takao's accusations.

"I was tired of being second rate compared to you," Rei sighed. It was the truth, but maybe not the whole one.

"What do I have to do," Takao whispered as he felt the tears fall down his cheek. He would do anything to be back in Rei's arms once more.

Rei stood there, stock-still. How could he tell Takao that he had to lose?

"How Rei?" Takao asked, his voice ragged and the tears becoming more present in his voice.

Rei crossed over beside Takao and kissed his cheek, lapping up the tears from where they had fallen. "You can't," he whispered as he stepped away and began walking.

Takao stared at Rei's back and he did the first thing he could think of. He launched his beyblade towards his former boyfriend's feet.

"Then battle me Rei! I demand a battle!"


	14. 8

Ray4ever: blushes Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!

nife: Well, here's the next part!

Kyo Madden:that's very flattering, here's some more!

* * *

Title: Catch 

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #8 (our own world)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Notes: Yeah, I lied a bit, this isn't the last one in the series of ficlets I've been doing. But it will end sometime!

* * *

"Let it rip!" 

There was no way he was going to turn down a challenge, not when Takao was issuing it.

Takao's jaw was set in dead seriousness. He would win, he was so sure of it. It was time to teach Rei that he wasn't some one to be trifled with. He caught to attention of the gold eyes as he stood there. He had given his heart and Rei had trampled it. He had given him a second chance and the Neko-jin had thrown it back into his face.

He hated him for it, hated him with a passion. Everything he had done Rei had thrown everything in his face. Just like he had always done. Just like when he had run off after Driger had left him and just like he had run back to the White Tigers.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Takao whispered the words over and over almost like a chant. Tears welled up in his eyes as Dragoon went on the attack. Driger and Rei never had time to recover from the ferocious onslaught.

They were battered back again and again, unable to make any attempt of an attack.

Rei growled as he watched the blades. Dragoon never had that type of raw power before. It only meant Takao's anger was feeding into his blade.

"I hate you!" Takao yelled as Dragoon gave a solid attack sending both Driger and Rei flying back.

Rei picked himself up as he focused on Takao's face. Everything was clear to him now. "Takao! You're going down! You're just fueled by anger and you'll eventually burn out."

Takao stood there, his head hanging and the hatred burning stronger than ever before. "Die Rei. Die."

His eyes slid shut as he almost felt his spirit leaving his body. This was the way beyblading was supposed to be.

Standing above the world he saw Rei in front of him. He leaned forward and placed the kiss softly on his lips. "I hate you," he whispered as they stood suspended there in their own world as the beyblades battled shamelessly beneath them.


	15. 3

Title: Red Hot Power

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #3 (Jolt!)

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

* * *

Rei could still feel the kiss tingling on his lips as he stood there, returned down to earth. That kiss had been a jolt in his mind, opening up his mind to Takao's. His anger was the source of his power and he just needed to harness it in.

_Easier said then done_, Rei thought bitterly to himself as he faced onward towards Takao's onslaught.

Even after all this time, his feelings for Takao were overpowering. He couldn't let that affect him however.

"Drigger! Attack!" Rei shut his eyes as Drigger rounded on Dragoon, the attacks rounded against each other. Sparks flew between the blades as they did between the bladers. The glares landed on each other.

"You're going down Rei," Takao yelled as he stood up again from where he had been thrown. His body was wearied from the attacks as his head hung.

Rei could see the fire that burned inside him was wearing him down. Soon, it would all end.

"Drigger! Finish him!"

Takao was thrown back again, his body hitting the tree and he lay there, unmoving for a moment as Rei turned around and walked away.

Takao wasn't moving, as he lay there, crumpled on the ground. Could he really have lost?

_No!_ Takao heard the voice yell through his mind as he focused on his beyblade. Dragoon was still spinning.

A smirk kissed across Takao's lips. "Rei, I'm not done with you yet."


	16. 1

Title: Strike Me Vengeance

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #1 (look over here)

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

* * *

"Look over here," Rei heard the voice but didn't recognize it. But what he saw when he turned astounded him, Takao struggling to his feet as Dragoon stubbornly continued to spin.

"Drigger! Attack!" Takao was knocked back again only to return to his feet. "Just give up Takao," Rei whispered as he felt pain stabbing at his heart at Takao's pain. "Just let me go."

He could see so much pain on Takao's face and it twisted his guts and wrenched his heart. "Takao! Stop! Please!"

"Why? I hate you, I wish you were dead," his face reflected the anguish he felt as did his blading.

His memory played the first kiss they had shared.

Rei leaned in towards him, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes while the blush grew on Takao's face.

"_What?"_

"_I love you," the lips were sweet upon Takao's own, soft and gentle, tasting of honey. Takao wrapped his arms around Rei's neck relishing the taste. He loved this. This was heaven. _

But now the heaven was gone. He hated Rei, hated him, for so selfishly stealing his heaven. He wanted it back. Vengeance was what he wanted. Vengeance against Rei for making him feel like that in the first place. That was what he wanted.

He would make Rei pay for it. He would pay for it finally after all this time.


	17. 9

Title: Completion

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #9 (dash)

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

* * *

He had dashed apart everything they had created together. This was what Rei's mind finally concluded. And this though left a sour taste in his mouth.

It had been his doing. He was the reason Takao was like this and he would be the reason they would finish it.

Drigger buckled under the attacks, feeding off the worries and doubt that plagued Rei's mind.

Drigger wobbled, no longer able to deal with the onslaught of Dragoon's attack. There was nothing to be done, nothing to save it as Rei shut his eyes.

He wanted Takao back in his arms and when he was there he would do everything never to hurt him again. He didn't want to see him hurt.

With a burst of dust Drigger stopped spinning as Rei felt the warring emotions stop. "I hurt you," Rei opened his eyes once more as he looked at Takao.

"What was that!"

"I don't want to fight anymore Takao," he crossed over and wrapped his arms around Takao.

"Do you think I'll take you back just like that!" Takao yelled in a burst of outrage as he shoved Rei off him. Wasn't this what he wanted?

He didn't know anymore. "I'm sorry," the words sounded hollow even to Rei's ears. "I love you."

"Don't even try it." Takao stood there with his arms crossed. "I've heard it all before Rei."

"Please…"

"I gave you that chance before. You're all out of chances," Takao's jaw was set as he turned around and felt the wind kiss his face.


	18. 19

Title: Falling Roses

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #19 (red)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

* * *

Red, red roses are the purest sign of passion. The purest passion of which Rei was feeling.

Red was also the color of anger and hate, the color that Takao was seeing as he walked away, leaving behind the only love he had known.

And Rei just stood there as he began to walk out of his life.

Takao collapsed onto his bed, his emotions had been running him rampant but it wasn't about to end. Before his eyes was a single red rose, wrapped in silken hairs, braided finely.

Red, it was impossible to forget all the times they had held each other in the cool nights. His fiery anger had burned away and left him shallow but this single token brought a smile and brightness into his soul.

Takao brought the rose to his lips and kissed the velvet petals, the hair brushing against his cheek. It was so soft.

Takao clenched his eyes shut, the tears threatening to fall once more.

He wanted Rei back.

"I'll find you."


	19. 27

Title: Redeem

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #27 (overflow)

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

* * *

The sadness overflowed and controlled Rei's every thought and action. He was drowning in the emotions and clinging to hold on. Nearly everything he once had was gone as he sat there in the park, remembering his last memories of Takao standing there.

So many things had happened, so many things he would take back if he could. But he couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

He had been trapped in a flood and let go. Where he would wash to shore, he didn't know.

Nor at this point did he care.

Everything was gone and he could only start over again even though starting over without Takao seemed unimaginable.

He had to do it. What choice did he have?

None. None at all, which was really no choice.

Rei looked up at sun-kissed trees. The sun was out, how ironic. It wasn't a good day, not for him at least.


	20. 5

Title: Back in Your Arms

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #5 ("ano sa", "Hey, you know…")

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

* * *

Takao ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He had to catch up to Rei before he left. He'd never forgive himself if he lost him again.

He was panting by the time he reached the park and there was no sign of the Neko-jin, which meant he had to search.

Takao silently cursed himself for ever leaving. What if he was too late?

He couldn't think of that at that moment so instead he ran. He ran, his mind in desperation.

He needed Rei, needed him like he had never needed anyone or anything.

"Rei!" The sobs broke out as he ran, his cries tearing at his chest. "Rei!"

His yells were heard as he looked upon the bridge and saw the object of his love. Takao ran on, yelling his name as Rei turned his head and received the sobbing blader in his arms.

Rei held Takao closely kissing his head as Takao clung to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Takao blubbered between his tears.

"Shh, don't talk," Rei whispered as he felt his own tears. All thoughts of image dissipated into the air as Takao buried his face into Rei's chest. "I love you Takao, I love you," Rei whispered into his ear as he held him.

The training hall was a mess, boxes of hair dye strewn all over the place along with black hairs.

"Hey, you know, black isn't your color," Brooklyn smiled as he tugged at Garland's now black and very badly cut hair, chunks of it missing, since they littered the ground

"Why me?"


	21. 24

Title: Baby Mine

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #24 (Good Night)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Takao shut his eyes as they walked beneath the stars in the open night. The fresh air felt good as an arm slid around his waist and a hand was placed on his swollen belly.

"I promised you," Rei whispered as he pressed his lips to Takao's temple.

"And you always keep your promise," a smile tugged at Takao's lips as he hoisted the little boy in his arms, his arms wrapped around Takao's neck as he slept blissfully.

Takao nuzzled his face in Rei's neck as they walked through the night and back home where they tucked their little son into bed.

"Night daddies," the little boy murmured as he fell asleep.

"Good night."

Takao turned off the light as he pulled Rei onto the couch and nestled in his arms. He gave Rei a quick kiss on the lips before curling against his chest.

There was a rumble in Rei's chest, almost like a pure that caused Takao to laugh. "I never knew you purred."

"Only for you," Rei whispered as he stretched out and pulled Takao on top of him.


	22. 23

eimin eikyu: blush glad you're liking them!

TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Glad you're enjoying them! Here's the update!

* * *

Title: Kiss Me Sweet

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #23 (Candy)

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

* * *

Rei grabbed the piece of licorice from the bag and slid the end into his mouth, only for it to be snagged away by a tongue. The Neko-jin gave a sigh as Takao's mouth latched on the piece of licorice and slowly slid it into Rei's mouth.

Rei decided to play along with Takao although all he really wanted was the candy. He slowly ate it until Takao pressed their lips together and Rei felt his tongue in his mouth.

He released a slight whimper as Takao drew away and got up, taking the bag of licorice with him. "Takao," Rei was on his feet in a second, his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Come on, don't leave me."

Takao turned and gave Rei a brief kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back," he promised as he squirmed out of Rei's grasp.

Rei collapsed back onto the bed and stuck his tongue out, seeing the piece of licorice tied around it. He moved it around, trying to scrape the licorice of his tongue without using his hands but he wasn't having much luck.

The constant taste was driving him insane as he continued trying to get it off and periodically glancing towards the door, waiting for Takao to come back to save him.

Ten minutes later he was still waiting, the licorice having nearly rid him of what sanity he had left.

That's when a few giggles caught his attention. Rei sat up and saw Takao, Max, and Kyouju covering their moves and trying not to laugh.

"Takao," Rei whined as he stared at the blue haired boy. He didn't find this situation as amusing as the rest of the team seemed to.

Takao smirked as he pounced onto the bed and began prowling towards Rei before pinning him down, their lips coming together.

Rei felt the tongue once more in his mouth and he was free of the licorice but when the lips pulled away the licorice was gone as well, Takao happily munching on it.

Rei sighed as he lay there. After all that he still didn't get his candy.


	23. 10

Title: Mistaken Practice

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rei/Takao

Fandom: Beyblade

Theme: #10 (#10)

* * *

"Ten!"

"But that one's number eight!"

"I said it was ten!"

Rei sighed and shook his head as he sat there, holding down his boyfriend's feet. "Chief, tell him he's only done eight," the Neko-jin demanded of the short boy. Kyouju however just shook his head, not wanting to get into the argument between the two bladers.

"See Rei! Ten!" Takao declared as he crossed his arms, rather proud of himself for having won this fight with his lover.

"Eight," Rei fought back the urge to blow up at Takao for his childish behavior as he concocted an even better plan and sat on Takao's lap.

"Rei," Takao chocked as he felt his boyfriend sliding his hands over his shirt.

"I'm going to stay here for ten minutes," Rei said with a smirk as he leaned in and took claim to Takao's lips, his hands beginning to roam.


	24. 25

Title: Wet Blanket

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG-13

Theme #25 (fence)

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, please don't sue.

"You taste so good," Takao murmured against Rei's lips as his hands began wandering over his clothed body. They slid down, grasping his hips as the neko-jin balanced precariously on the fence, Takao straddling his lap.

"Takao, we're going to get caught."

"I don't care," he shot back as his mouth began moving over Rei's throat. His tongue darted out, tracing a line down the muscles of his neck that flexed at each point of gentle contact.

Rei arched his hips up at the contact as Tyson's fingers slowly found the straps of Rei's shirt, his hand moving across his chest as it became available to him. He pressed kisses across the skin before moving up to his lips once more, his hands wandering beneath Rei's shirt.

Takao leaned against him and Rei slipped, sending them both careening into the pond below. Takao could only blink in surprise as Rei's head broke the surface, sputtering in the cold water as he shook from the shock of suddenly being in the water.

A laugh escaped from Takao's lips as he saw his ragged and drenched lover.


End file.
